


First Try

by Elise_Viridian



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Viridian/pseuds/Elise_Viridian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of things Cheren could get right on the first try: an educated guess, a Pokemon battle, maybe even a complicated algebra equation. </p>
<p>A first date was <em>not</em> one of these. ...Still isn't. [Drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Try

_"Cheren, honey, you look fine!"_

Or so his mother had said. However Cheren could find possibly any reason to doubt the things his mother said. He kept tugging on the hem of this...well she'd called it a blazer but it was more of a suit jacket ( _same thing_ his dad had argued upon Cheren's snide remark.), constantly annoyed by how it just wouldn't look right or symmetrical or anything. Liepard watched him with amusement, meowing something equally as snarky as its Trainer while he turned to glare. 

"I don't wanna hear it," he growled, Liepard rolling its eyes and going back to licking its front paw. "I'm going to be fine. It's just...A matter of...Fixing this **damn** \--!"

"Cheren~ Cheren!" 

Too late for that. 

Quickly withdrawing Liepard he whirled around, just in time to spot that familiar scene of orange and yellow and all things bright and flowery approach him. Bel had taken the time to look a little dressier as well, it seemed; black blazer (for he knew that was what it looked like, thank you Mother.), orange blouse, cream-colored skirt and her green hat. She smiled at him, clearly pleased with his dark blue suit-jacket-blazer-thing and white undershirt with the white pants. His red tie was still present seeing as he was normally well-dressed, but this time it was different. 

"Bianca," he responded, formally but stiffly. "You look...Nice." 

Her head tilted a little. "I do? Mom said I should wear this even though I don't really get why! I mean, yeah, this is sort of a big step for us but I also don't think there's really a reason for me to be wearing something so...Out of place?" Her hands fiddled with themselves; she'd left her Bag at home, it seemed, her Pokemon probably stashed on her belt like a normal Trainer would keep them. "But I shouldn't question! Uhhh, so I mean-- thank you! Thank-you-for-your-com-pli-ment!" 

He lifted his hand if only to mask his snort from how stiff she was. Good to see he wasn't the only one. "You're welco--"

"But you look handsomer!" 

This time instead of a snort it was a splutter, and his face flushed such a deep red he almost felt as if he had to stagger back a few paces. _Handsomer._ She thought he was handsome...She...Thought....He was.....

"Uh...Earth to Cheren?"

"Thank you." This time her cheeks turned pink. "Thank you, for the compliment I mean." 

She giggled at his much-clearer sign of gratitude. "You're welcome." But just as soon as that easiness returned she grew tense again. Bel constantly looked from up at him to down at his hand, and it took a few moments for that to register. 

_Staring at me + staring at hand = ....Is there something on my hand?_

She answered by simply reaching forward and taking it into her own, her fingers soft and carefully entwining with his own. Cheren once again felt that urge to have a heart attack and possibly just lie down on the ground and suffer until he dared a glance at her expression. 

Bel was almost...Pouting?

But he knew that to be a face of determination. It had taken her a lot of courage to grip his hand and like the idiot he was he hadn't thought to return said hold. So, oh so tentatively, he squeezed her hand back and felt her relax beside him. 

"So...Lunch, right? Striaton Gym?"

"Y-...Yeah."

There were a lot of things Cheren could get right on the first try: an educated guess, a Pokemon battle, maybe even a complicated algebra equation. 

A first date was _not_ one of these. ...Still isn't.

But one day, someday soon, he'd be sure to get it right.


End file.
